memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Regeneration (episode)
What Enterprise-E filming model? Where's that Borg debris shot that shows the Enterprise-E model? Vice Admiral Colorge 03:56, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I would guess that is it one of those background, in-joke, "ya had to be there" things that wouldn't necessarily appear on-screen. Just like the image of a duck on the MSD in the E-D's main engineer. -- Alan del Beccio 04:03, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, it's as the female researcher walks over to the second Borg body. You'll see a big circular object--that's it. :::I'm assuming it's the half disc you can see sitting horizontally just before the women reaches the secondy body? Thanks for the information, I didn't manage to spot it myself. :See picture right. -- Alan 00:56, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Article placement (obsolete) Shouldn't this page be moved to ? That's currently a redirect to this page, so it would seem to make sense to move there. -- Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:30, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Either that, or should be made into a disambiguation page if there's need for an article about "Borg regeneration". I really don't know if that article is needed - perhaps check the "What links here"-list for any article that doesn't talk about the episode? -- Cid Highwind 13:36, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) I've just checked - there are no cases like that. Every link to is in reference to the episode, not to Borg regeneration. -- Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:03, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::i think an article on regeneration would be useful, since the Borg and Changelings regenerate. An article on the state of regeneration has already bee started, so I've gone ahead and moved this article back to Regeneration (episode) and am currently changing those links. -- From Andoria with Love 04:50, 12 May 2006 (UTC) First Contact? I thought first contact with the Borg was made by Picard's crew? I guess this was 1st contact with the Borg then? -- 05:38, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Read Borg First Contact for more info. Also, please register on Memory Alpha. It's completely free, takes about 5 seconds, and we dont require any personal information (you don't even need to give your name or e-mail if you don't want to). Jaz 05:57, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::If the Borg can regenerate after being preserved in ice for over 100 years, what in Star Trek Canon leads anyone to believe that Borg ejected into space to free float away will kill them? In , we saw Borg working outside the ship in space with no breathing apparatus. Unless something destroyed all the free floating Borg in this timeperiod, they would be free to regenerate whenever an unspecting vessel rescues them. :::Every Borg drone needs a power source in order to continue to operate, hence the Borg Alcoves. Well guess what: There are no Borg Alcoves conveinently floating around in space for these Borg to use. Imagine that! Thus, after a few days, the Borg would be out of power and presumably vulnerable to the effects of vacuum, near-absolute-zero, and cosmic radiation. In other words, they'd become extremely technologically advanced ice cubes. Also, anything that does not have a propulsion system that has been randomly ejected into space will, in all likelihood, eventually fall into a star or a planet or some other kind of gravity well. Even if by some fluke of luck these Borg somehow manged to be ejected into orbit around a star or a planet (and that's unlikely in the extreme), that orbit would almost certainly decay over time (although it could be a very long time). Eventually these Borg would experience a catastrophic de-orbit; They'd either be atomized by a star's fusion, burn up in an atmosphere, impact a hunk of rock at millions of meters per second, or fall into a black hole or some other interstellar phenomenon. While it is true that they could have been picked up by a passing ship, the fact that by Picard's time the entire Alpha Quadrant had not been overrun by Borg nanoprobes tells me that these Borg were, in fact, NOT picked up by a passing ship. So they're either still out there, extremely frozen and extremely dead, or they fell into a gravity well and were destroyed. More Questions We know from Phlox's experience that he experienced the Borg hive mind of voices. From the , the Borg learned about the drone named One, who was created from a transporter malfunction involving the EMH Doctor, due to his subspace transmitter and proximity transceiver. If the Borg are from the 24th century, they would be equipped with these standard Borg features. My question ties into the predestination paradox possibly introduced by , if this is a modified timeline then would not the Borg know about the 24th century Borg, location and time due to the message that Phlox gave to Archer? BTW, do you think One is a play on the word drone coming from the abbreviation for words Doctor and one? :The Borg drones sent to drift by Worf would not be dead, but inactive. And yes, they are indeed the equivalent of unexploded mines from World War II once activated, only waiting to become a threat again. The predestination paradox is discussed in the notes section on the episode. -- ChrisK 04:35, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, in , upon releasing the deflector dish, Worf said, "Assimilate this!" and destroyed the dish with his phaser rifle. Presumably, the drones were also destroyed; at least, I didn't see any floating away. :::Presumably they could also have burned up on reentry into Earth's atmosphere. 19:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Summary edits Removed: : The episode ends with the Enterprise travelling back and a serious song plays trying to create a tense situation for the audience. : ''What will happen in the 24th century? Only time will tell but by then, we will have Picard and Janeway to deal with the borg. The above was removed from the summary as it really did not seem appropriate. -- Alan del Beccio 14:22, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ---- Removed from background info: :There is argument as to the technological continuity of this episode. At the Battle of Wolf 359 and the Battle of Sector 001, many ships technologically superior to the NX-01 Enterprise, such as the Akira Class and Excelsior Class are destroyed. Then again, the vessel operated by the Borg which attacked ''Enterprise was only a freighter much less powerful or technologically capable than Enterprise, even with the Borg upgrades, so this weakness is easily excusable; after all, even the Borg are only as good as the equipment available to them.'' The above is mostly opinion and not relevant as "background info." Trekker2006 03:18, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Time paradox Put in a new issue I've heard several boards mention, that Regeneration in fact tells the story of a self-creating crisis. -- ChrisK 22:52, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Style of article The beginning of this article -- The show starts off by showing a ship heading towards the Arctic -- seems anomalous in that it acknowledges the fact that Enterprise is a show. Usually episode synopses begin with what happens within the context of the story, not with what we see on the television screen or how a television program begins. I changed the first line of the summary to When a ship crash lands in the Arctic... to reflect your suggestion (I forgot to log on when i did it tho) -- STDestiny 02:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Denobulan genetic engineering Going to clear up something here before an edit war states. An anon has been adding a comment stating that Phlox wasn't assimilated fast due to possibly genetic engineering. Although this is an interesting note, I find it too speculative, especially since genetic engineering could change physiology (which is already mentioned). Plus, the following line was stated by Phlox: :PHLOX: "On the contrary, we've used genetic engineering on Denobula for over two centuries, to generally positive effect." Which, to be honest, doesn't mean that he, himself, has had such genetic changes. Personally, I think the argument that it's his physiology is enough to use. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:10, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :I've got to agree with this removal. We've been using chemotherapy for many years to positive effect, but that does not mean that everyone has chemotherapy, only those that need it. I don't see any reason to believe, based on Phlox's statement alone, that all Denobulans have had generations of GE. In addition, I thought Phlox attributed the slow assimilation to his immune system. -- OuroborosCobra talk 21:13, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Pretty late to the party, and I don't know if this necessarily needs to be noted here, but I think it's worth pointing out, genetic engineering is significantly different to something like chemotheraphy in terms of the impact on subsequent generations. Any modifications to the genetic make-up of a person would invariably be passed on to any offspring that person has after said changes are made to their genetic structure. If the Denobulans had been using genetic engineering for centuries, that means those changes would have had the opportunity to spread throughout at least some segment of the population over the course of several generations; quite possibly the entirety of their species, depending on how wide spread the the initial changes were made, relative to the size of their population. So while I'm not saying that genetic alterations are what slowed the assimilation process with Phlox, Phlox himself would not have needed to personally receive any genetic modification in order to possess modifications received from any of his ancestors.--Stargazer1682 (talk) 17:01, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Possible Re-write in Order I am wondering; shouldn't this be re-written to eliminate any mention of what the cybernetic creatures were? I mean, yes, we all know they were Borg, but in the episode istelf, they were never identified. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :This is a article, so it's not written from the point of view of the characters, so we are allowed to step outside of the boundaries that the characters were limited to. -- Alan 00:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Context for Princeton speech? I can't seem to find any indication of the circumstances surrounding Archer's reading of Zefram Cochrane's commencement address. Having not seen this ENT episode yet, I wonder if it might help the "Regeneration" article to have some context added pertaining to that (if there is indeed anything to add). Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Putting Enterprise into question Personally, I take this episode as evidence that ''NONE of Enterprise is part of the same timeline as the rest of 'Trek. This would explain the "Akiraprise" and the introduction of Phase weaponry (Worf said "There were no phasers in the 22nd century." after all) as Cochrane and Lily's witness to the Borg incursion. I wouldn't put it past Cochrane to steal a phaser or parts from the engeneering team, he did see the E:E through a telescope and Lily was aboard it for a while and saw the Borg up close. This would also explain how Phlox saw the Borg assimilation process and came up with an (albeit dangerous) cure for the nanites and yet there was no record of the species by picard's time. --This has been the Accountless Avenger, more to come. :And what does this opinion have to do with the episode or this article? This message is more appropriate for a Forum discussion here, as this does not have to do with the article. -- 31dot 00:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also, the "Accountless Avenger" needs to do some research. Phasers were never referred to as phase weapons. (Phase energy weapons vs. phased energy rectification weapons) Also, since phase weaponry appeared to have far less power and fewer capabilities than phasers, I would say phase pistols definitely were not phasers. Rather, they are precursors to phasers – which is exactly what they're supposed to be. -- From Andoria with Love 20:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Zefram's After Dinner Speech In the episode Archer refers to a recording made of a speech given by Zefram Cochrane speaking about cybernetic soldiers from the future who attacked his launch site. As far as I remember Cochrane never actually encountered the Borg at all, the Sphere attacked him from orbit and the Enterprise-E shot at him while under Borg control but the only local to meet with the Borg and survive was Lily. Was this a mistake by the writers, or were they trying to infer that Lily had told Zefram about her adventures and he'd believed her? - Jezebel1669 19:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Riker told Cochrane about the "cybernetic creatures", as Cochrane recounted that line back to him when they explained they were from the future. ::Please keep in mind that comments on article talk pages must be relevant to the article itself. -- 31dot 19:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::To ask general questions, visit the Reference Desk to start a discussion. -- 31dot 19:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::He's asking a specific question about this episode. Considering that the admins have been merging all of the reference desk threads into their respective article talk pages, I don't think it is so bad to start the question there if the questioner knows where to go. -- OuroborosCobra talk 23:20, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::The only way that question would be about this article's contents would be if the answer turned out to be "Yes, the writers fVc&ed it up", in which case it would be a nit, which wouldn't be appropriate for laying in this page anyway. Why encourage exceptions to ? I don't think Forum subjects that don't satisfy Help:Talk should be archived to Talk: pages, and I'm not sure they actually are, after all. I think the ones I remember having seen archived to Talk: are not ones about an article's subject, but ones about an actual article, policy, help, category, etc. There's a difference between talking about Regeneration, and talking about the Regeneration article. Reference Desk gets the former. -- TribbleFurSuit 00:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Complete Shift in Trek History I just watched this episode on DVD... two comments. In First Contact, wouldn't Picard have "cleaned up" any evidence of the Borg to prevent tampering with the timeline (and avoid incidents such as this episode from ever occurring)? Leaving behind wreckage from the borg sphere and two drones is pretty serious. But, putting that point aside - this episode can completely change the history of the Federation and the Borg. Now that Starfleet knows of their existence and their technology they will no doubt start to develop defense and weaponry. And after 200 years when the Borg invade the Federation, Starfleet would be much more prepared. Especially the prevention treatment Phlox discovered to slow / remove nanites (assuming this can work on humans). :Please remember that posts on article talk pages must be relevant to the article itself. Are you trying to tie this to the article somehow? -- 31dot 01:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) My post relates to the episode Enterprise: Regeneration. Is this the best page for a general discussion on this episode? :As I said, posts on article talk pages must be relevant to the article itself. This prevents the talk pages from being filled with posts that have nothing to do with the purpose of Memory Alpha, which is to be an encyclopedia. If you have a specific question I would recommend creating a discussion on the Reference Desk. -- 31dot 02:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :If you just want to discuss Trek in general, there is a link here for the Subspace Comm Network, a Trek discussion site. -- 31dot 02:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Transporter I have a question. It seems as though Archer and Reed change positions when transporting. Was this intentional and could someone give me an in-universe explanation? - JustPhil 15:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Misidentified? This note was just added: :On the British TV channel Virgin 1, this episode is misidentified as . What does this mean? Did the title cards get messed up? I find that unlikely, as I would assume those are part of the episode sent by the studio. Did the channel guide this week happen to have the episode wrong? If so, that isn't really noteworthy, mistakes like that happen all the time. What are we dealing with here? -- OuroborosCobra talk 20:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I tend to think it was the guide that was wrong...the title card is integrated into the episode... — Morder (talk) 20:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I would agree with that......its gotta be the channel guide, which isn't noteworthy. -- 31dot 21:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Specualtion and what not :*''... Moreover, the drones encountered by Enterprise were not directly linked to the Collective or the Borg Queen – for them to have identified themselves as the Borg might have been disingenuous. Or, perhaps the surviving drones from Star Trek: First Contact had a secondary protocol not to identify themselves in Earth's past so they could conduct their business more covertly.'' :*''It is interesting to note that Phlox wasn't immediately assimilated by the Borg after he was injected with the nanoprobes. In Star Trek: First Contact it was shown that the initial assimilation of Humans was almost instantaneous. Phlox suggests that his Denobulan physiology was somewhat resistant to the assimilation process, but would eventually lose the battle with the nanoprobes. It may also be that the Borg, preparing for a full scale invasion of Earth, have found a way to assimilate humans more quickly.'' First one is speculation and doesn't appear to come from moore's comment. The second one could probably be rewritten to note that Phlox just wasn't assimilated quickly but everything else is original research. — Morder (talk) 21:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :It may be a bit pointless, but the Assimilation of species 10026 in Dark Frontier was just as quick as when humans are assimilated in First Contact – Alexlyoko13 21:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Childishly-written plot The plot of this article reads like it was written by someone in high school or less. I would like to see a less "suspenseful" plot, one that doesn't read like it was written by an overly-enthusastic child. 07:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to do better. — Morder (talk) 07:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Unimatrix 01 I could Swear when phlox heard the collective I heard them say unimatrix 01.Did anyone else hear this? – Alexlyoko13 21:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just now listened to both instances of Phlox hearing voices, and did not hear that said. Sorry. Would have been slight food for thought if it were true, though. -- 04:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Loop of events Surely then, that would mean that the crew of the Enterprise started the entire Borg invasion of Earth? Because: *2063 - The Enterprise-E shoots down a Borg sphere over Earth's northern hemisphere. *2153 - The remains of the sphere are unearthed by an Arctic expedition, who are later assimilated by the surviving Borg. The Borg are soon destroyed, but they send a transmission back to the Borg homeworld in the Delta Quadrant, which it will take 200 years to reach. *2365 - 212 years later, the Borg launch a full-scale invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, which eventually, culminates in the destruction of the Borg sphere in 2063. So, the entire Borg invasion of the Federation was an eventual by-product of the loop of the sphere's destruction. 19:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) This time loop business So, a lot has been made of the time loop this episode creates in the whole Borg story arc, which is indeed kind of neat. But that raises some questions. For starters, if the Borg in the episode contacted their counterparts in the Delta Quadrant to warn them of Earth, wouldn't they also have sent tactical information? Which means when the Borg reach Earth in TNG, they should already be adapted to the ENT-era phase pistols, which in turn means that the Borg in the episode should as well the next time the "loop" comes around. Otherwise what's the point of having a collective intelligence at all? :This isn't the forum to ask plot questions or discuss the episode itself; Article talk pages are for discussing article changes only. Questions seeking a specific answer can be asked at the Reference Desk, while general discussion should take place at a site geared towards that. 31dot (talk) 08:43, October 6, 2013 (UTC) To Continuity The Borg leave the Enterprise like the ones in VOY scorpion. They are blown (Yes, Data) out of the ship. But I cannot write it. -- 10:14, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Unless there is evidence of a deliberate attempt to make the events of this episode similar to that one, I don't think it should be added. 31dot (talk) 14:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Subspace communications So if the subspace transmission said to be sent in this episode would take 200 years to reach Borg space, that means that subspace communications travel slower than the average speed that Voyager theoretically should be planning to maintain (accounting for side trips, reprovisioning stops, the odd scientific investigation, etc.) in order to reach Federation space in 70 years from a starting point beyond Borg space. This makes no sense whatsoever. I know the Intrepid-class is supposed to be a lot faster than previous Federation ships, but that just beggars belief. All of Star Trek uses subspace transmissions for face-to-face communications across hundreds of light years; Voyager's planned rate of ~~1,070 light years per year of travel being faster than subspace communication means that all of Picard's conversations with Admiral Nechayev (to cite one tiny example) should at the very least have had several minutes of delay between one person speaking and the other responding. I know ENT has come in for all sorts of criticism, but with this one it's like they weren't even trying. Any notes or sources on how they came up with these numbers, or what hand-wave/lampshade they want to use to make us forget about it? 20:05, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :The way "they" came up with those numbers is generally assumed to be so that the signal would trigger the Borg to take an interest in the Federation just about in time for TNG. I very much doubt any technical reasoning went into the writers coming up with the number, though it shouldn't be hard to make up a technobable explanation if you're so inclined. Note that none of what you said should be added to the article, as it would constitute nitpicking, which is not allowed. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:14, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Removed The following information is uncited for a while. If anyone can cite it it can be brought back to the article. * In the first draft of the script, the Arctic research base camp was to have been "scooped" off the planet, leaving only a crater behind as it was seen in . It was decided by the producers that only a Borg cube would have this capability, so the debris was simply removed from the ice field, carried away by the drones. * In the original premise, the assimilated Earth transport was to have transformed into a partial Borg sphere by assimilating more ships over the course of the episode, analogous to a snowball growing as it rolls down hill. However, this idea was dropped from the script, although in the final confrontation between the Enterprise and the shuttle, the segment of the ship containing the transwarp drive had been reconfigured into a small cube shape which dominated the hindquarters of the ship. -- Tom (talk) 19:07, July 10, 2016 (UTC)